


Not All Ghosts Are Scary

by orphan_account



Series: Hinata Ghost AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Date Tech High - Freeform, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Ennoshita Chikara Has ADHD, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay fangirls do not exist, Ghost Hinata Shouyou, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Kageyama Tobio Hates Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio is a Spiker, M/M, Main Protagonist Kageyama Tobio, Main Setter Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nice Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, POV Kageyama Tobio, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Slow Burn, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi & Kageyama Tobio friendship, Supportive Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, angsty shit, ghost au, meme references, no beta we die like men, read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata commits suicide after his middle school game with Kageyama. His ghosts now stays by Kageyama’s side, forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka
Series: Hinata Ghost AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017784
Comments: 26
Kudos: 235





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :D

_The match between Kitagawa Daiichi and Yukigaoka ended, Kitagawa Daiichi/Kageyama’s team won. _

_Hinata stood near the net, looking at the ground. He looked paralyzed. A hint of sadness flashed through his eyes as he blinked back tears._

_Kageyama was just about to leave the court, when he spotted Hinata just standing there._

_“Hey, dumbass! The match already ended!” Kageyama shouted to the small orange haired boy._

_Hinata didn’t look up. He continued to stare at the ground._

_Kageyama growled, and he walked over to the opposite side of the net and came over to Hinata._

_Hinata looked up from his feet and met Kageyama’s gaze, Hinata’s his eyes looked crazy. His hair made a shadow over his eyes, and his face was emotionless. Kageyama stared wide eyed at the sight, he had never seen this type of look on someone before. Kageyama’s wide eyes then turned normal, and he scowled._

“ _Oi, the match is over.” Kageyama said._

_Hinata’s face stayed the same. Before he mumbled something._

“ _I’m going to beat you, king of the court.” Hinata hissed under his breath._

_“You just lost!” Kageyama growled angrily._

_Hinata’s face turned determined._

_“I’m going to beat you. In high school I’m going to beat you. I don’t care how long it takes, it could take 10 years, but I’m going to beat you. Tobio Kageyama.” Hinata said with determination as he smiled, ever so slightly._

_Kageyama was infuriated, how could a small boy be sooo sure he was going to beat the ‘king of the court’? How naive._

_ “What the hell have you been doing for the past 3 years?!You missed almost all of your spikes!! Your receives are absolutely SHIT, and your jumping is bad!! So what if you can jump high??!? Your not  GOOD.  Get it through your head!” Kageyama screamed so loudly, he was sure people outside the gym could hear him.  _

_Hinata stared at Kageyama in disbelief, tears threatening to spill. Kageyama was shaking with rage._

_Finally, the tears Hinata had been holding back poured down like a tsunami. Hinata’s face turned into a pained expression, he let out chocked sobs and his knees quivered. He collapsed to the ground, shaking violently. Sobs and cries could be heard throughout the entire gym. Hinata’s sobbing turned into practically scream sobbing._

_Just then, Kageyama registered what he just said. His eyes widened, and he clamped a hand over his mouth._

_It was just a boy who was determined to win._

_This orange haired boy didn’t deserve those words._

_He was just saying he was going to win, what’s so bad about that?_

_Oh, this poor boy. He had done nothing wrong. But Kageyama just had to scream at him like he just murdered his family._

_“I- wait, I’m-“ Kageyama didn’t get to finish, because before he knew it, the boy was running away and out of the gym._

About two days after that, Kageyama was overwhelmed with guilt.

After the third day, he had gotten some news.

Kageyama had decided to watch some volleyball on the tv, so he sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the tv. The first channel to pop up was the news, Kageyama was just about to change the news when a picture of a very familiar boy showed up on the news screen. On the bottom of the screen, it read,

_“_ 14 year old boy, Shouyo Hinata, was found dead in his bathroom. Family states he killed himself.” 

Kageyama froze in place. The boy in the picture, he knew that face to well. That’s the face he had been thinking about for the past few days. He let the words sink in that were placed on the screen.

_He killed himself._

_.....and it’s all my fault._

He felt tears built up in my eyes, he was  not  going to cry. The last but not the first time Kageyama cried was two years ago, when his dog Marty died. Kageyama’s tears went away, he just stared wide eyed at the tv screen now.

_I’m a murder_

Kageyama shut off the tv. 

He stayed on the sofa, unmoving and in complete shock. After hours, he was whipped out of his trance by loud thud coming from upstairs. He sighed, and stomped upstairs to his room. 

Once he made it to his room, he bursted open his door. He then froze in shock. 

There, sitting on his bed, was a certain orange haired boy.

Only- it wasn’t that orange haired boy. It’s him, but somethings wrong. 

This boy is a ghost.

The ghost boy still had his volleyball uniform on, except....it’s covered in blood. The boys wrists were slit with dried blood covering every single cut.Dried blood was on his green volleyball uniform and in his hair, and his hair looked super messy. The boy was also transparent.

“W-.....what?” Kageyama whispered.

The ghost orange haired boy snapped his head over to the door. The ghost orange haired boy frowned. 

“Oh. It’s you.” The ghost boy sighed. 

Kageyama slowly stepped into the room, and shut the door.

“...your dead.” Kageyama whispered.

“Indeed I am.” The ghost boy said with an unamused face. 

“H-...how? How are you here?  Why  are you here?” Kageyama whispered again.

“I’m a ghost! Dummy!” The ghost boy giggled.

“...ghost aren’t real.” Kageyama said.

“That’s what I though too! But, look here, guess they are!” The ghost boy laughed with fake cheer as his eye twitched in annoyance. 

“...why are you here?” Kageyama slowly stepped towards his bed. 

“I don’t know. I definitely don’t want to be here with  _you_.” The ghost boy hissed.

“Is it true...? Did you....kill yourself?” Kageyama asked. 

“Yup.” The ghost boy popped the ‘p’. 

Kageyama finally reached his bed and reached a hand over to the ghost. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and it didn’t faze through. It stayed on his shoulder as if he was an actual human. Kageyama gasped.

“...so I’m not going crazy...” Kageyama muttered to himself in shock. 

The ghost boy shrugged his hand off his shoulder and glared at Kageyama. Kageyama blinked at the ghost boy before yanking out his phone.

He immediately searched,

“ _Why is there a ghost of someone I know in my room?”_

He pressed search, and, only one article came up. He sat on the bed with the ghost boy and motioned for the ghost boy to come and look at the phone. The ghost boy hesitated for a second, but sighed and leaned over Kageyama’s shoulder to read the article with him. 

**_ Legends say that, when someone dies, the ghost haunts whoever was involved in the victims death. Example: The victim was murdered, the victims ghost haunted their murder for the rest of their lives.  _ **

**__ **

**_ No one else is able to see or hear the ghost, only the person the victim is haunting can see them. _ **

**__ **

**_ Many creepy pastas are also written about this legend, want to read some? Just click here! *insert some random link* _ **

“What the fuck....” Kageyama mumbled. 

“So...I have to stay with you for the rest of your life?!?” The ghost boy shouted. “No way!” The ghost boy cried.

“Hey.” Kageyama dropped his phone on the bed and grabbed the ghost boys shoulders, forcing the ghost boy to turn at face him. 

“Look, I know what I said and did to you was wrong. I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. I want to say, I am truly sorry. I know a sorry can’t fix a death....so I want to make it up to you.” Kageyama sighed. 

The ghost boy hesitated for a moment, before sighing.

“You can’t possibly make it up to me, you bastard.” The ghost boy snarled.

“First....I know you are-.... were  really determined to beat me...so I decided maybe I can go to the highschool you wanted to go to for volleyball.” Kageyama smiled slightly at the ghost boy. 

The ghost boys mouth shaped into a grimace.

“I want to go to Karasuno High...” The ghost boy started hesitantly.

“Alright then. I’ll go to Karasuno. I’ll become the volleyball player you can’t be.” Kageyama said softly. 

Hinata thought for a moment, well, he was going to be stuck with this guy forever, so might as well  try  and get along. 

“My names Shouyo Hinata.” 

“My names Tobio Kageyama.”

“Yea, I know.  King of the Court.”  Hinata smirked.

.

.

.

It was Kageyama’s first day of Karasuno High. 

The past few months before Kageyama and Hinata got along really well, sure, Hinata was annoying and pissed Kageyama off sometimes but other than that they were really good friends. Hinata also forgave Kageyama of his mean words that led him to suicide. Hinata also admits he regrets killing himself. Hinata was there to comfort Kageyama when his team bailed on him, and when he had breakdowns.

Now, High school was here. Kageyama was going to be the volleyball player Hinata couldn’t be. 

“Kageyama! Time to wake up!” Hinata chirped.

Kageyama groaned and flickered his eyes open. Right next to him in bed was a smiling Hinata shaking him awake gently. 

“Kageyaaaammaaaa cmonnnn! It’s your first day at Karasuno!” Hinata whined. 

“Five more minutes...” Kageyama groaned, pulling Hinata’s ghost figure towards him, wrapping him in a hug. 

“Your going to be late if you don’t get up!” Hinata pushed out of Kageyama’s hug. 

“Ugh. Fine.” Kageyama groaned.

Kageyama sat up in bed and stretched his arms open wide. Hinata sat up too, and glided off the bed.

“Why do you have legs if you can just fly?” Kageyama grumbled.

“I don’t know! And it’s not flying, I’m just gliding a little.” Hinata huffed.

Kageyama nodded, followed by a muttered ‘basically the same thing’ and slipped out of bed, then walked over to his dresser.

“Can I use your phone while you change?” Hinata asked. 

“Sure.” Kageyama sighed. 

Hinata looked away from Kageyama, to give him privacy and he played games in Kageyama’s phone. 

Once Kageyama was done changing into his new school uniform, and packing his gym clothes, he turned around back to Hinata.

“You can look now.” Kageyama announced. 

Hinata looked back over at Kageyama and handed him back his phone. 

“Let’s go downstairs and eat breakfast.” Kageyama said.

“Remember, I don’t need food.” Hinata reminded. 

“It’s not like Miwa makes you anything anyway, she just thinks your my imaginary friend.” Kageyama teased. 

Hinata laughed and shook his head, Kageyama opened the door to his room and Hinata and him walked downstairs. 

Downstairs Kageyama was met with his sister cooking, Miwa Kageyama. She turned around and smiled softly at Kageyama

“Hi Tobio.” Miwa greeted. 

“Hi Miwa.” Kageyama greeted back. 

“How was your night?” Miwa asked. 

“Good.” Kageyama sighed. 

“Tobio...we need to talk.” Miwa sighed.

Kageyama and his sister both sat on the kitchen table. Kageyama and Hinata both shared a confused glance at each other, as Hinata hovered off the ground and crossed his legs. 

“Tobio...you need to stop this. Your way too old for this imaginary friend thing. Go make actual friends instead.” Miwa said sternly.

Kageyama sighed, and looked at his sister sternly.

“No. Look....Shouyo isn’t an imaginary friend. I know you won’t believe me.....but.....he’s a ghost. He has to stay with me for the rest of my life.” Kageyama explained. “Look, he is right next to us!” Kageyama pointed to the hovering Hinata, but he knew his sister still wouldn’t see him. 

Miwa gave Kageyama an unimpressed look.

“Ghosts aren’t real, Tobio.” Miwa snapped. 

“Well, Shouyo is real! You just can’t see him! HE IS REAL MIWA! AND HE IS MY FRIEND! HES NOT AN IMAGINARY FRIEND OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! HE. IS. MY.  **_REAL_**.  FRIEND.” Kageyama yelled. 

Miwa glared at Kageyama, being huffing.

“Tobio, I’m taking you to the hospital if you continue this  **_bullshit_**. ” Miwa hissed.

Kageyama heaved in rage and slammed his hands on the kitchen table, he then stormed out the house with his bag and Hinata on his tail. 

He stomped his feet hard on the concrete sidewalk, huffing in rage. 

“K-Kageyama! It’s fine-“ Hinata tried.

“ No!  She doesn’t believe me! She thinks I’m sick, or I have a mental disorder or something!” Kageyama yelled. 

Hinata’s eyes softened, and he sighed.

“Kageyama, she isn’t ever going to believe you. You don’t have any proof that I exist.” Hinata whispered sadly, as he stopped hovering and started walking. 

“I know but-“ Kageyama started.

“No Kageyama. You can’t just get mad at her for this. It’s reasonable why she was saying those things. All we can do now is not talk to each other when your sis is around.” Hinata cut off Kageyama. 

Kageyama was just about to protest, but then he realized they were already at Karasuno. Kageyama just sighed and walked into the building.

“Do you have your map?” Hinata asked after a couple moments of silence. 

“Yea.” Kageyama muttered as he zipped open his bag and pulled out his map. “I already have everything set up with the office and shit, now I just need to go to my class.” Kageyama mumbled to Hinata, trying not to draw attention from people, because to other people it looks like he’s talking to the air. 

Hinata and Kageyama walked down the halls in a rush, after all class had already begun. Once they found Kageyama’s class, 1-1, Kageyama slammed open the door. The teacher snapped her head over to the door, and smiled at Kageyama. 

“Ah, Kageyama! Please sit down.” The teacher said softly. 

Kageyama nodded, not returning the smile. Him and Hinata sat behind a girl with blue hair, and dark blue eyes that similar to his. The girl turned around in her seat and examined Kageyama.

“Your cute.” The girl giggled. “The names Yuri! Can I have your number?” Yuri smiled brightly. 

“Not interested.” Kageyama said, not even bothering to shoot a glance at the girl. 

Yuri pouted and huffed, turning back around to pay attention to the board.

After Kageyama’s classes were done and it was lunch, him and Hinata both walked side by side to the cafeteria.

“The classes were so boring!” Hinata whined.

“You didn’t need to pay attention to them y’know.” Kageyama whispered. 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Hinata pouted. 

“Anything  but  pay attention.”

Once the pair made it close cafeteria, Kageyama bumped into someone. The person he bumped into was a male, he had soft grey hair and hazel-brown eyes. The grey haired boy quickly apologized, and made sure Kageyama wasn’t hurt. Once Kageyama reassured him he was fine, the grey haired boy smiled softly at Kageyama, his eyes then widened in realization.

“Wait, your Kageyama Tobio! Um, hi! I’m Sugawara Kōshi, I’m the co-caption in the volleyball team!” The grey haired boy now named as ‘Sugawara’ addressed. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and Hinata’s eyes shined with amazement.

“Y-your part of the volley ball team?” Kageyama stuttered.

“Yea!” Sugawara laughed, bringing his hand up to his neck in "nervousness. “I also saw how you applied for the team, we accepted it if you didn’t already know!” Sugawara smiled brightly.

Kageyama nodded, while Hinata was making noises like ‘gWaAhhh!’ Or ‘OhHHh mYyY gOoOoD!’ 

“You made it into the volleyball team! GwAaA!” Hinata cheered.

“Of course I did, I told you not to underestimate me.” Kageyama growled.

Sugawara looked at Kageyama in confusion, he could tell that wasn’t directed towards him, so who was is directed towards? Kageyama took notice of Suga’s confused face and sputtered.

“Sorry! I’m.....Just talking to my friend.” Kageyama said. 

Suga stared blankly at Kageyama before asking,

“There is no one talking to you though...?” 

“J-just forget about it.” Kageyama sputtered.

Suga raised his eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

“I was just about to go get lunch with the team. Care to join ?” Sugawara smiled brightly. Kageyama nodded, getting exited slightly while Hinata was going full bonkers. 

Sugawara and Kageyama walked to the cafeteria together, and once they got there Suga opened the door and they both walked in; Hinata following behind them like a lost puppy. 

Soon, the trio made it to a table filled with GIANTS. One guy had very short, simple black hair. Another guy had a buzz cut, and he was scowling at Kageyama, trying to look intimidating. The last guy had, very short brown hair and was smiling at Kageyama.

“Hey guys! This is, our new first year! Kageyama Tobio. I’m sure you’ve heard of him, he’s the king of the court!” Sugawara cheered happily. 

Kageyama flinched when he said, ‘King of the Court’. He really,  really  didn’t like being called that. You see, back in middle school, after the match against Yukigaoka , (aka Hinata’s Middle school)  Kageyama’s team...abandoned him. They said things to him about how is too demanding, or how he didn’t care about his teammates, or he just wanted to win. So, being called king of the court only reminded him of the tragic memory.

“Um- Sugawara, please don’t call me King of the Court. It makes me....” Kageyama trailed off, but Sugawara didn’t pressure him. Hinata gave Kageyama a sympathetic look, followed by a comforting hand on the shoulder as he hovered off the ground and started to glide. 

“Oh- Sumimasen Kageyama! I didn’t know.” Sugawara apologized, giving a apologetic smile. 

“It’s fine.” Kageyama sighed. He didn’t even realize, but the guy with the buzz cut was narrowing his eyes at Kageyama until Hinata pointed over to him. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the buzz cut guy, and his face scrunched up in a ‘the-fuck-do-you-want?’ face. The guy with a buzz cut then started speaking.

“Soo...Kageyama Tobio...” The buzz cut guy started, followed by a dark aura coming from him which made Kageyama shiver.

“Stop scaring the first year, Tanaka!” The guy with the simple black hair snarled at the buzz cut guy now identified as, ‘Tanaka’.

Tanaka flinched, followed by a ‘yes Daichi!’ Suddenly, the dark aura was gone. Tanaka then gave Kageyama a small smile.

“Welcome to the team, man!” Tanaka cheered, jumping out of his chair and punching Kageyama’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. 

“Yea-“ Before Kageyama could finish, he heard amused laughter come from behind him. 

Kageyama yanked his head behind him, only to be met with the one and only....Tsukishima Kei. Kageyama’s eyes widened, he then glared at the blonde. He had came across Tsukishima a couple of days ago, when he was practicing with Hinata in the middle of the night. In Tsukishima’s POV, he saw Kageyama passing the ball to the air, and then the ball started floating and it was passed back to him. Tsukishima thought nothing off it, he thought he was just seeing things and had a.... pleasant  interaction with Kageyama. 

“I guess you came to Karasuno after all,  _King_. ” Tsukishima hissed with an evil grin on his face, emphasizing the ‘King’. 

“You must be Tsukishima Kei!” Sugawara smile brightly at Tsukishima. “Also, Kageyama doesn’t like being called-“ before Sugawara could finish, Tsukishima spoke again.

“I know he doesn’t like it.” Tsukishima said blankly, pushing his glasses up back to the bridge of his nose. 

Sugawara frowned at Tsukishima, and he looked over at Kageyama with a face reading, ‘sorry about that’. Daichi hopped up from his seat and shook Tsukishima’s hand, introducing himself, then he shook Kageyama’s hand doing the same thing. 

The guy with short brown hair was still smiling, looking at the table, but he didn’t introduce himself.Sugawara gave a small smile to the guy with short brown hair and turned back to Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

“Sorry! Ennoshita gets distracted by things easily!” Sugawara laughed, he then snapped his fingers in front of the guy now identified as ‘Ennoshita’ face. Ennoshita flinched and looked up at Sugawara, and Sugawara gestured to Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

“Sorry! Hi! I’m Ennoshita Chikara. I’m a left-wing spiker.” Ennoshita greeted. 

“Nice to meet you all.” Kageyama said, bowing to his upper class men. Tsukishima following his actions, doing the same, mumbling a greeting. 

Kageyama sat on the seat next to Daichi, and Hinata just hovered off the ground and crossed his legs; he didn’t need something to sit on, he could just simply sit on air. Hinata felt a little intimidated by these tall people, he wasn’t used to seeing anyone any taller than Kageyama, since he always stayed home when Kageyama went to school. He relaxed though when he realized they can’t see him, so he had nothing to be afraid of. Daichi smiled at Kageyama, and started speaking.

“Hello, Kageyama! My names Daichi, I’m the caption of the team.” Daichi introduced himself. He gave Tanaka a look, and Tanaka flinched then faced Kageyama.

“Hi! The names Tanaka!” Tanaka greeted. 

Daichi gave Sugawara the same look, but then Suga whispered something like, ‘I already told him name.’ and Daichi’s lips curled into a ‘o’. 

They all sat down and just chatted for a bit, getting to know each other and everything. Hinata just sat down silently with a smile, knowing no one could see him. After some time, they heard a voice in the distance.

“Ehh! Tsukki!” A voice came from behind their table. The team turned around to be met by a freckled faced boy with greenish hair. 

“Yamaguchi. What took you so long? Did you have diarrhea or something?” Tsukishima whispered to ‘Yamaguchi.’ 

“ _Err_ , no. I just got distracted, and ended up looking around the whole school!” Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

Finally, Yamaguchi took notice of the rest of the team staring at him.

“A-ah! Erm, hi! My names Yamaguchi! Err, it’s nice to meet you.” Yamaguchi stuttered.

“Oh yes, Yamaguchi. I saw you on the sign up sheet.” Sugawara smiled. 

After the introductions, everyone went back to eating. They all chatted, then after some time their manager, Kiyoko, came and now the whole team was together. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kageyama was done with his last class and was walking home with Hinata. Hinata was talking about how cool everyone was, and how tall they were, and all that stuff.

“-but Tsukishima-kun looked even taller than when we saw him at the park! I still don’t like that jerk, he was mean! He was all, ‘king, king, king’ and UGHHH! So annoying! How can Yamaguchi-kun be friends with someone so mean!? Also, did you see how pretty Kiyoko-san is? She is mega super-duper pretty! A bunch of guys probably flirt with her all the time, poor girl! And then-“ 

“Were home.” Kageyama cut Hinata’s ranting off. 

“Oh, okay!” Hinata chirped, running up towards the house. 

He looked around, making sure no one was near, and quickly opened the door to the house and skipped into it. Kageyama followed shortly, coming into the house too. 

“Wait, is Miwa home?” Hinata turned to Kageyama, cocking his head to the side.

“No, she went back to Tokyo. Why?” Kageyama asked, placing his bag next to the door frame. 

“Dinner is already made.” Hinata said, pointing to the kitchen table. 

Kageyama walked over to the kitchen table, and touched the chicken that was on the plate.

“It’s cold. It was made a couple of hours ago.” Kageyama reassured, grabbing a napkin and wiping his hand. “We just need to warm it up in the microwave.” 

“Okay!” Hinata beamed, doing a salute. 

Hinata picked up the one plate and trudged over to the microwave. But there was something Kageyama noticed. When Hinata picked up the plate, a note was under it and laying on the table. He picked up the note, and scanned it.

‘To: Tobio’

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, then realization came over him. 

_It’s probably Miwa._

Kageyama thought as he opened the note, and when he saw who it was from, he was correct.

“ ** _From: Miwa_**

**_ To: Tobio _ **

**__ **

**_ Dear Tobio, _ **

**__ **

**_ I know I told you I’ll be in Tokyo, but there was a change of plans. I made dinner for you because I’m going to be gone for 2 months, so I thought I’d do something nice. I can’t tell you were I am, but I promise, I will be back.” _ **

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the note, alerting Hinata who had just put Kageyama’s food in the microwave.

“What happened, Kageyama?” 

“I’m...not really sure.” Kageyama whispered. “Miwa left this note here, and she said she isn’t in Tokyo. She also said he can’t tell me where she went.” Kageyama frowned. 

“What if she is like a secret FBI worker?! AHHH I want to go do FBI work too!” Hinata squealed.

“She’s not in the FBI, dumbass. Miwa is an adult, its kinda not any of my business about what she does or where she goes.” Kageyama shrugged.

“Yea yea yea.” Hinata murmured, rolling his eyes. “Adult stuff is stupid. Good thing I get to be a teen/kid forever!” Hinata cheered.

“Lucky bastard.” Kageyama mumbled. 

“Speaking of that...what happens when you die? If you die of age you won’t really haunt anyone. What happens to me too? If we both die do we both finally go to the afterlife?” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t know.” Kageyama sighs. “Maybe you can go to the afterlife right now? But like, you can only stay for a bit and then come back because you have to stay with me?” Kageyama suggested.

“But how?” 

“I don’t know.”

.

.

.

Once Kageyama and Hinata finished dinner, they both went upstairs to Kageyama’s room. 

“Tomorrow is your first day at practice! Are you exited?” Hinata squealed. 

“Kinda. I’m pretty exited to see how good Sugawara-san is, he is going to be my setter afterall.” Kageyama explained. Hinata snapped his head over to Kageyama with a dumbfounded look.

“What? What do you mean, ‘your setter?’ Kageyama, your a setter!” Hinata laughed.

“I didn’t tell you?” 

Hinata stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me what?”

“Hinata, I changed my position to a spiker.” 


	2. Nightmares & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week goes by with the new Karasuno team. Hinata unfortunately has a nightmare. Kageyama is happy to help him.
> 
> (Can be seen as a romantic Kagehina, but the ship will actually be Kagetsuki but do wtv u want I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“You _WHAT_?!?”

Hinata’s eyes went wide as he processed what Kageyama said, how could he do that? He’s always been a setter, why would he just suddenly let go of all that progress he’s done over the years and just  switch?!

“ _WHY_ WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Hinata yelled. 

Kageyama gave Hinata a crustfallen look, and sighed.

“Hinata, don’t you understand? Here, let me make this easier, what position were you in volleyball?” Kageyama asked.

“IM NOT HERE TO PLAY GUESSING GAMES, KAGEYAMA! WHY WOULD YOU JUST SWITCH TO BEING A SPIKER?!” 

“Answer my question, Hinata.”

“NO! ANSWER _MY_ QUESTION-” 

“Answer, the question.  _Shouyou_.” 

Hinata stops yelling. When Kageyama uses his given name, he isn’t playing around.

“Fine. I was a spiker in middle school-“ Before Hinata could finish, he cut himself off. A wave of realize drops onto him like a truck.

“You...became a spiker.....to be like me?” Hinata whispered, looking at Kageyama hopefully.

“Yes, I did. Haven’t you noticed that the whole last summer I’v been mostly practicing spiking?” Kageyama laughs. “Remember, I want to be the volleyball player you can’t be. If that takes giving up being a setter, then I’d gladly do it.” Kageyama said, giving Hinata a small creepy smile.

“Aw that’s sweet- BUT STOP SMILING LIKE THAT ITS CREEPY BAKAYAMA!” 

“Dumbass, Hinata! If you don’t shut up I’ll send you to the afterlife myself!”

“What?! Cmon! You have to admit, your smile is creepy as hell- gWAhh! Kageyama let go!”

“Never!”

“Stop- HAHAHAHHA s-stop, it tickles! Kage- AH! HAHAHHAA!”

“Shut up and I’ll stop tickling you!”

“B-BAKA! HAHHAHAHA-“

After Kageyama was done playing tickle monster with Hinata, the duo collapse into their beds. Hinata dropping onto the inflatable mattress on the floor, panting like a dog.

“I hate you.” Hinata mumbled, before snuggling into a pillow and smiling at Kageyama.

“Actions speak louder than words.” Kageyama snorted, resulting in Hinata playfully slapping his knee. 

Hinata huffed, and nuzzles into the pillow.

“What are you, a cat?” Kageyama teases, making Hinata whine.

Hinata looks up from the pillow and gave him a small smile. He holds his pinkie finger out to Kageyama, his smile growing wider.

“Kageyama, your a great friend.” Hinata whispers.

“That’s good to hear.” Kageyama laughs, locking his pinkie finger with Hinata’s. 

“Goodnight, Tobio.”

“Goodnight Shouyou.” 

Soon, the duo fell asleep, both exited for the next day.

*

Kageyama is awoken by Hinata shaking him awake.

“Kageyama! You have to get to your second day at school! There is also evening practice!” Hinata warned, playfully smacking Kageyama’s cheeks and forcing him to make fishy lips. 

“Hmm.. stop it you 10 year old.” Kageyama mumbles, blinking a couple of times to regain his consciousness. 

“If I weren’t a ghost I would have told on you!” Hinata whined.

“Miwa isn’t home, so who would you tell?” Kageyama teased.

Hinata’s face flushed red in embarrassment, and his lips turn into a pout.

“I really do hate you.” Hinata huffed.

“Cmon, what happened to me being your best friend?” Kageyama laughs. Hinata laughs too, sitting up and hovering off the bed. 

Kageyama gets ready for school, he packs his gym bag and throws on his Karasuno jacket and uniform. Since Hinata can’t wear any other clothes than the ones he died in, he remains in his green middle school volleyball uniform. Dried blood still splattered all over it; and some still remains on his jagged wrists. Kageyama at first found it disturbing, but he got used to it. 

After the two (Actually just Kageyama) had a quick breakfast, they left the house and began walking to school. Hinata rants and talks about random crap until they got to school. After they were done with all their classes for the day, it was about 3:00pm now and they are outside the gym already. 

“I haven’t seen a different gym other then Kitagawa’s in a long time!” Hinata squealed. 

Kageyama looks around him, making sure no one was around him of hearing range, and replies back to Hinata. It was a mistake not looking behind him. 

“It doesn’t look like anything special, just an ordinary gym. Also, the basketball gym is over there.” Kageyama explains, then pointing to the other gym across from the volleyball gym.

Suddenly, Kageyama hears a familiar voice behind him. 

“So the King talks to himself? Well, I would have never guessed.”

Ugh. _Tsukishima_. 

Hinata’s face turns into annoyance and he glared at Tsukishima, he is aware Tsukishima couldn’t see him, but that wasn’t going to stop him from glaring daggers and him. Kageyama looks behind him with furrowed eyebrows, a scowl making its way on his mouth.

“Not even going to try and deny it? Dang, that wasn’t fun.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, using his index finger to push his glasses up a little. 

Kageyama makes a huffing noise, before looking away. “I wasn’t taking to myself.” Kageyama murmured under his breath.

“Hm? What was that? Didn’t quite catch that.” Tsukishima said with a smirk. 

“I wasn’t talking to myself.” Kageyama mumbled a little louder.

“Sorry?”

“I wasn’t taking to myself.”

“Still can’t hear you!~” 

“I WASN’T TALKING TO MYSELF!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing Tsukishima by the collar, ignoring the fact that Tsukishima was taller than him. 

Just as this is happening, Sugawara and Daichi are coming to the gym to unlock the door. 

“ _Seriously_?” Sugawara whined when he saw the situation.

“This is why I hate being caption.” Daichi huffed. 

He goes over to the bickering teens and pulls them apart before they could start throwing hands. Hinata just doubles over, laughing his ass off and choking on his spit. Sugawara watches with an amused face as the teens were being pulled apart, thinking, ‘Damn, I feel bad for Daichi.” 

“No fighting! I’m not letting you guys into the gym until you learn how to get along!” Daichi yelled.

“But it’s the _first day_ , caption!” Kageyama whines, then points over to Tsukishima. “He started it anyway!” 

“I did _not_.” Tsukishima said.

“I don’t care who started it! You both are going to learn how to get along, once I see you both are behaving, I’ll let you in.” Daichi huffed, crossing his arms.

Sugawara then walks passed the three then to the gym door, taking the key out of his pocket. He set the key into the lock and turns it. After he opens the door, Tanaka comes from around the corner. He held his chest up and kept a angry face, trying to look intimidating. Tsukishima just rolls his eyes at this, and scowls. Hinata stops snickering and flinches, but easily relaxed when Kageyama moves in front of him just a little bit, so it wasn’t noticeable to anyone. He knows no one could see him except Kageyama, but these tall people still scare him. 

“Tanaka stop doing that. It isn’t intimidating, you just look like a 4th grader trying to impress their crush.” Sugawara said, rolling his eyes.

“Wha?! I’m offended!” Tanaka gasps. dramatically putting his hand to his four head and bending down in, ‘despair.’ 

“I can totally see him doing that.” Hinata snickered.

Tanaka then walks into the gym, Sugawara and Daichi following behind. Daichi gave Tsukishima and Kageyama one last glance before shutting the door. Tsukishima and Kageyama stare at each other for a moment.

“Uhhh...so how about we just tell them that we got along now?” Kageyama suggested.

“They literally just closed the door like...3 seconds ago. They aren’t going to believe us, you moron.” Tsukishima hissed. 

“How can Yamaguchi-kun be friends with someone like you?! Your so rude!” Kageyama yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

“Me? Rude? Haha, and that’s coming from the King himself!” Tsukishima laughed. 

“I’m not that arrogant King anymore! Iv changed!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing Tsukishima by the collar. 

Tsukishima smirked, and slides his hand around Kageyama’s neck, choking him slightly (oo kiNkY jk jk). Kageyama chokes and let go of Tsukishima’s collar, resulting in Tsukishima letting Kageyama go. Before they know it, they are both strangling each other and yelling insults. 

Inside the gym Tanaka is the only one who hears the ruckus outside, so he stops practicing his spikes, and goes over to the gym door. He slides open the door to be greeted with Tsukishima and Kageyama fighting like cats and yelling at each other. Tanaka put a hand to his mouth to muffle his snort, but he can’t contain his laughter and bursted. 

Sugawara hears this and raises an eyebrow, he stops setting to Daichi and looks over to the laughing Tanaka at the gym door. He walks over to the cackling Tanaka, then his gaze shifts to the ball of smoke, containing Tsukishima and Kageyama having a cat fight. He rolls his eyes and gives a nervous smile to no one in particular. Sugawara sighs and grabs the gym door, shutting it once again, the shouting becoming slightly muffled. 

While all this was happening, Hinata was just standing beside the two fighting teens awkwardly. After Sugawara closes the door, Hinata groans and face palms.

“Kageyama! Stop it!” Hinata yells over the shouting teens. 

Suddenly, Kageyama stops, and looks over at Hinata. Kageyama’s sudden stop made Tsukishima stop. Kageyama shoves Tsukishima off of him and stood up. Tsukishima gave Kageyama a weird look, but said nothing and sat up too; dusting himself off. The three of them stand in silence for a little bit, waiting for something to happen. A long time of waiting (it was now about 4:00pm) went by, and it is so boring.

After what felt like forever, the gym door opens to reveal a pleased looking Daichi.

“Okay, you two can come in now.” Daichi announces. 

Hinata’s eyes light up as he cheers, and just as this was happening, a certain freckled boy comes running from around the corner.

“Sorry I’m late! My mom wasn’t feeling well so I was taking care of her!” Yamaguchi explains. 

“You could have at least called me to let me know. Practice is going to end in like, 10 minutes.”Tsukishima growls.

“Sorry Tsukki! And I’m really _that_ late?!” Yamaguchi squeaks, flinching in the process. 

The four boys all walk into the gym, Hinata bouncing around every where and screaming. Kageyama whispers to Hinata, telling him to just sit on the bench and watch. Hinata whines and protests saying he wanted to play, even though he knows he can’t.

Kageyama goes over to Sugawara, and they both start to practice.

“Okay so, you know how to spike, yea?” Sugawara asks. He knows Kageyama knows how to spike, but just asks anyway.

“Yes.” Kageyama answers. 

“Okay, Kiyoko is going to throw the ball over there.” Sugawara said, pointing to a part of the net. “I’m going to run up to there and set it to you. Once the ball is halfway in the air from reaching me, I want you to run up from over there.” Sugawara pointed to another part of the net. “Then, if it has the perfect timing, the ball will come in front of you, then you can spike the ball!” 

“Sounds good.” Kageyama said, nodding and processing this information. 

Then they do just that. Surprisingly, Kageyama is actually good at spiking. Hinata is fascinated, and cheers as loud as he wants, it’s not like anyone but Kageyama can hear him. Sugawara is good at setting, but not as good as Kageyama. Kageyama gives him some tips on setting, which he thankfully accepts. 

Suddenly, when Sugawara set the ball to Kageyama, something amazing happens. Kageyama fly’s up into the air, but he jumps  high.  He doesn’t expect to jump so high, so he closes his eyes as he waits for the fall. Kageyama doesn’t mean to, but on instinct he swings his arm and spiked the ball. He hits it perfectly,  too perfectly.  It is almost scary how  accurate  the spike was. The ball swings over the net and it lands on the ground on a blink of an eye. 

Everyone in the gym freeze, including Hinata. 

“...what the hell?” Tanaka whispers. 

Suddenly, everyone has big smiles on their faces (except for Tsukishima) and they are all cheering. 

“How did you do that Kageyama?!” Daichi yells with a big grin.

“That was amazing!” Tanaka cheers. 

“KAGEYAMA IS BETTER AT SPIKING THEN ME!!!!” Hinata screeches in offense, but his huge smile gave himself away. 

“That was great, Kageyama!” Yamaguchi cheers.

“Good job, Kageyama-kun.” Kiyoko nods at Kageyama. 

“Wow! You only recently switched to a spiker, and your already awesome!” Sugawara squeals, giving Kageyama a high-five.

“Wait, guys. Didn’t he have his EYES CLOSED?!” Tanaka gasps. 

Everyone looks at Kageyama in awe (except for Tsukishima, he kinda was just stuck in place staring eyes wide at Kageyama.) they all start cheering even louder.

“We finally have a good player on our team!” Daichi cries.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?!?” Sugawara and Tanaka say in unison, glaring at Daichi. 

“Uhh nothing! I said nothing!” Daichi squeaks, smiling sheepishly. 

After that, Kageyma and Sugawara start practicing again, along with the rest of the team. After a couple of attempts, Kageyama succeeds doing the quick attack again with Sugawara. Hinata cheers like a middle school girl to their favorite boy band. 

After about a week with his new team, Kageyama was quick to gain trust on Sugawara. He trusts Sugawara to be there when he was about to spike, and he won’t abandon him like his old team did. He warmed up to the team, (except for Tsukishima, he is still a bitch) and got along with them well. 

It was now Friday, Kageyama and Hinata walking home together as Hinata rambles away and Kageyama just listens. After Hinata finishes his ranting, a comfortable silence envelopes the street. Soon, the silence is broke by Hinata.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata calls, looking down at his feet.

“What is it?” Kageyama asks.

“What’s it like playing volleyball?” Hinata asks.

Ever since Hinata died, he couldn’t play volleyball. Every time he tried to grip a volleyball, his hand simply just fazed through. For some reason, if Hinata wants to grab something, he had to concentrate  really  hard on the object. The only thing Hinata can touch is Kageyama, plates, pencils, you know, small things. Oh! and doors too. He can easily open a door without concentrating, so why can’t he do that with other things?

Hinata hasn’t fully learned how to concentrate correctly, so he can’t really pick up other things, therefore, he can’t play volleyball. Hinata isn’t like the kind of ghosts you see in the movies. He doesn’t faze through walls, and he has legs. He doesn’t faze through  everything.  Only if he tries to pick things up. He can sit in chairs or lay on beds, he won’t faze through them like you see in the movies. Although, if he wants to, he  could  faze through walls. Except he actually had the option to. All he needs to do was relax his whole body, and whatever he is sitting or standing on, he’ll slip right through. 

“It’s nice.” Kageyama replies simply.

“No, like, how does it feel? What do you feel when you play?” Hinata asks.

“It’s feels accelerating.” Kageyama says. Hinata hums, while nodding his head.

“I wish I could play volleyball again. I miss it.” Hinata sighs. 

“You will. Some day.” 

The two of them are now in front of Kageyama’s door. 

Kageyama swings open the door, and walks in, Hinata trailing behind him. They both go up the stairs, and into Kageyama’s room. Kageyama grabs his laptop from his desk and plops on his bed with it. Hinata sits next to Kageyama on his bed, leaning over to look at the computer screen.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks, getting himself comfortable on the bed.

“I’m just going to watch some volleyball.” Kageyama replies, pulling up an old volleyball movie that probably no one has ever heard of. 

The two boys happily watch the movie, every once in a while, Hinata makes a comment or laugh. The movie isn’t really anything special, just about a guy who wants to be a professional volleyball player, then he fell in love with this girl and blah blah blah.

After they finish the movie, Kageyama gets out of bed and goes downstairs to make dinner. Hinata follows, wanting to see what Kageyama is going to make. He ends up making chicken curry, with squash, potatoes, and other vegetables. Once he finishes the curry, he makes some steamed white rice and puts it to the side. Hinata helps set up Kageyama’s plate, and they both put whatever they have left in the fridge for another day.Kageyama sits down and eats, while Hinata just goes to the living room to watch some TV. 

Completely forgetting he can’t grab the controller, his hand fazes through it. He scowls and goes back to the kitchen with Kageyama. They talk about volleyball and other random things, the subject of the conversation changing every once in a while. After a while, their conversation switches over to talking about Kageyama’s teammates. Hinata voices his opinion on Kageyama’s new team, while Kageyama does the same. 

Honestly, Hinata really likes Kageyama’s teammates. He feels like he would get along well with Tanaka. 

Kageyama likes his teammates too, they are much better than his old team. He can also actually trust them.

After talking for some time and Kageyama finishing his food, they go back upstairs. Hinata lays down on his inflatable mattress, as Kageyama lays on his own bed. They talk again for a bit, until they both fall into a deep slumber. 

Hinata dreams about volleyball. He dreams about what would have happened if he didn’t kill himself. He sees himself going to Karasuno with Kageyama. He sees himself spiking Kageyama’s tosses. It is a amazing dream. 

Until it becomes a nightmare.

Kageyama’s face in the dream turns to anger.

_Hinata spikes Kageyama’s toss, and it lands on the other side of the net. Hinata is just about to tell Kageyama, ‘did you see that?! Did you see that?!’ but before he can say anything, someone grabs his shirt collar and pulled him up._

_“You didn’t spike it correctly!” A familiar voice says._

_Hinata looks up at the person talking, and sees Kageyama. Suddenly, Hinata’s Karasuno uniform is changed into his middle school uniform, and Kageyama’s Karasuno uniform is changed into Kitagawa’s uniform._

_“B-but I got it over t-the net!” Hinata says, confusion and fright written on his face._

_“Yea, but it could have been better! Are you even putting your all into this?! If you can’t do that then don’t even bother playing volleyball!” Middle school Kageyama yells._

_“I- I’m giving it my all! I got it over the net, I don’t understand why your mad at me-“ before Hinata could finish, he is thrown onto the ground by middle school Kageyama._

_ “IM MAD AT YOU BECAUSE YOUR BAD!! YOUR BAD AT VOLLEYBALL, YOUR BAD AT GROWING, YOUR BAD AT MOVING ON, YOUR BAD AT  LIVING! ” Middle school Kageyama snaps.  _

_Hinata feels tears growing in his eyes, as he looks at Kageyama with a crust fallen look._

_“Well all you are is a king! A arrogant, tyrant, dictator, king!” Hinata yells. “What happened to nice Kageyama!? Why are you being so mean?!”_

“Haha, you really thing I like you? I just try and tolerate you since your like a leech that won’t come off!” Middle school Kageyama yells. “Go  **_ kill yourself.”  _ **

Hinata wakes up. 

He screams and sits up, greedily gasping in air. If gasps for air quickly turn into tearless sobs that startle Kageyama awake.

“Wha’ are you doing awake this late- holy crap Hinata what’s wrong?!” Kageyama groggily asks, his tone of voice quickly shifting to a more concerned one.

Kageyama jumps out of his bed and bends down over to Hinata. Cupping his face and forcing him to look at him.

“What happened, Shouyou?” Kageyama asks softly.

Hinata’s sobs turn into cries, which turns into tiny sniffles and whimpers. 

“I- I- I ha- had *sniff* a-a n-nightmare.” Hinata whimpers.

Kageyama picks Hinata up, like he was a child and sets him on his bed. He lays down next to Hinata, wrapping him into a hug.

“Wanna talk about it, Sho’?” Kageyama asks softly, stroking his hair as if he was a mom comforting their child. 

“You were being so mean! You were middle school Kageyama! A meany, arrogant, king!” Hinata sobs, crying into Kageyama’s chest. 

Kageyama continues stroking Hinata’s hair, whispering encouraging things to him like a mother would. Hinata’s sobs quiet down, now soft snores are heard from him. Kageyama throws the blanket over the two of them, and hugs Hinata again.

_Looks like he’s sleeping with me tonight_

*

Hinata slowly wakes up, blinking a little to regain his consciousness. He yawns, and just as he was about to get up, he finds himself stuck. He feels protective arms wrap around him, securing him.

“Kageyama, let go.” Hinata whispers.

“Noooo.” Kageyama mumbles, not bothering to even open his eyes. “S’ Saturday, let’s just sleep in.” 

“But I want to get out of beeeddd!” Hinata whines, and pout forming on his face.

Kageyama makes a noise of protest as Hinata relaxes his body and fazes through Kageyama’s arms, almost falling through the bed but tensed his body quickly. Kageyama is desperately trying to tug Hinata back in bed, claiming, that ‘he was so warm’. 

“No more hugs, mama bird.” Hinata laughs, sitting up off the bed and drifting over to the door. 

“Nah, I’m more of a dad.” Kageyama says, yawing right after. 

“You sure your really the type to crack dad jokes?” Hinata teased, opening Kageyama’s door and letting the light in.

“Okay, never mind, I’m a mom.” Kageyama sighs. “Just a very...masculine mom.” Kageyama adds, making Hinata snort. 

Hinata slips out of the room, and hovers over the stairs. Kageyama hops out of bed and follows. Once the two make it downstairs, Kageyama makes a quick breakfast and serves himself, eating while Hinata rambles away. Once he finishes eating, the two decide to go for a walk.

They walk out of the house, and onto the sidewalk. Hinata watches in awe as a school of birds pass above their heads. A bird poops onto Hinata, well, not really. Obviously, the bird can’t see him and didn’t know someone was their, and the poop simply fazed through Hinata, landing on the ground instead. Kageyama snorts, but it went unnoticed to Hinata. 

The leaves fell over the two, basking in the warmth of the day. The silence was interrupted by the crunching of leaves below the two boys. 

The two say nothing the whole walk. Just enjoying the simple silence.

After a while of mindless walking, the darkness of the night enveloped the street. They hadn’t realized they had been walking for so long, but they weren’t surprised. Hinata and Kageyama share a look, before walking back in the direction of their home. 

They missed lunch, but it doesn’t really matter. Kageyama makes a simple dinner, and he eats. 

Hinata is tired. It sounded weird to say he was tired, since he was a ghost and all. But the truth is, he was. He didn’t bother talking to a Kageyama while he is eating, and just hovered lazily up the stairs. 

Once he made it to Kageyama’s room, he open the door and collapsed on his bed, almost immediately falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Kageyama follows behind shortly. He finishes his plate and walks upstairs to his room. Once he gets to his room, he sees Hinata sleeping on the inflatable mattress, and he smiles.

He flops onto his own bed, and falls into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!


	3. Disaster Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning is an complete disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama begins!!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. I needed to get this out before the end of the month.

Kageyama woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock. He swung his arm over the clock, shutting it up. He lifted his head up off his pillow and looked over to the side to see Hinata. The only thing was, Hinata wasn’t in the room. Kageyama quickly sprang out of bed and bolted out of his room, needing to find Hinata. Once he made it down the stairs in a panic, he saw a drowsy looking Hinata sitting on the kitchen table. Hinata perked up when he saw Kageyama, and raised his eyebrows.

“What happened to you? You look like you're looking at a ghost.” Hinata asked, before snorting. “Oh wait, you are.” Hinata laughed, looking down at his transparent body. 

“Boke Hinata!” Kageyama yelled. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Scare you? What did I do?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“You weren't in the room! I thought maybe you had abandoned me or something...” Kageyama huffed.

“Why would I do that? I wouldn't be able to find my way back anyways.” Hinata shrugged.

“Just- don’t leave the room before I wake up.” Kageyama sighed.

Hinata nodded, and Kageyama sat with him on the table. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. The sun was still coming up since it was about 5am in the morning, Kageyama had forgotten to set his alarm clock off on the weekends. The sun peered through the kitchen window, making the plates in the open cabinets reflect off it. Apples and oranges shined, them looking very delicious in the fruit bowl. Hinata beamed at the look of the tasty fruit. 

He wasn’t hungry, he hasn’t been since he died, but that orange sure looked good! He shifted his hand over to the fruit bowl until it was now hovering over the fruit. Kageyama looked over suddenly, started by Hinata’s movement. He gave Hinata a confused look, as if to say, ‘uhhh what are you doing? You know full well you can’t pick that up’. Hinata ignored Kageyama and concentrated on the orange, chanting over in his head, ‘pick up the orange, pick up the orange!’ 

Hinata pressed his hand to the orange, and it didn’t faze through! Hinata grinned wide and proud, then gripping the orange and picking it up. Kageyama gave him a shocked look, before breaking out in a smile.

“Nice Hinata!” Kageyama cheered, giving Hinata an offered high five. 

Hinata returned the high-five eagerly, feeling all giddy and exited. He started yelling, ‘did you see that, Kageyama?! Did you see it?! I did it!!’ Kageyama laughed at Hinata enthusiasm and ruffled his hair.

“Good job, Sho!” 

“Thanks Kageyama!” 

Kageyama grabbed the orange and pealed off the skin, after words feeding the orange to Hinata.

“Here comes the air plane!” Kageyama teased, shoving some of the orange into Hinata’s mouth. 

Along with the orange, Hinata accidentally licked up some dried blood from his chin. Hinata grimaced at the taste, going ‘bleh!’. Kageyama and Hinata always tried desperately to remove the blood and change his clothes, but nothing ever worked.

“We really need to do something about all the blood and your clothes.” Kageyama murmured.

“We’ve already tried Kageyama! We can’t do it.” Hinata huffed. 

“I think I have an idea.” 

Hinata stopped chewing his orange and looked over at Kageyama, his face surprised.

“What did you have in mind?” Hinata asked.

“Follow me.” 

Kageyama sat up from his chair and walked over to the stairs. Hinata quickly shoved the rest of the orange in his mouth and followed Kageyama. They both made it upstairs to Kageyama’s room, and Kageyama picked up his laptop, and starting typing. Hinata hovered off the ground so he could get to Kageyama’s height and see what he was typing. All Hinata saw was a bunch of random letters and numbers. He frowned.

“What are you doing, Kageyama?” Hinata questioned.

“I’m going on the dark web.” Kageyama said casually.

Hinata choked on air with these words, sputtering.

“W-what? What are you going to do on there?!” Hinata yelled, waving his arms around in protest.

“You’ll see.” Kageyama said casually again. 

Hinata huffed, putting his hands on his hips and starts to glide back to the ground, his feet touching the floor. He decides to leave and let Kageyama do whatever he was doing, and walks out the room. Once he makes his way downstairs, he looked around the living room for something entertaining to do. All of a sudden, the door that led outside caught his eye.

He then realized, he hasn’t been able to go outside on his own in a long time. 

Immediately, a little voice in the back of his head encouraged him to go outside. Well, what could it hurt? He just has to make sure he doesn’t get to far from the house. Hinata knows where his old home before he died is, and isn’t to far from Kageyama’s house. He hesitated for a moment, before opening the door silently. 

When the door successfully opened all the way quietly, Hinata slipped out the house, shutting the door very slowly. He floated off the ground, hovering a couple inches off the ground. Hinata floated around the neighborhood, finally getting a good look at how nice and homey it was. 

An Idea popped into Hinata’s head. Maybe he should visit his old house? He hasn’t seen his mom or sister since he died, and he dearly misses them. Realization and regret dropped onto him. Why did he have to kill himself? He was so _stupid._ He didn’t even bother thinking about how his mother would react. How could be so selfish? 

It’s not he was depressed, just something snapped inside him and he suddenly wanted to die. What the fucking hell is wrong with him? The thing was, he didn’t even blame Kageyama for this. He blamed _himself._ Yes, it was partly Kageyama’s fault, but it’s more of Hinata’s responsibility since _he_ was the one who killed _himself_ . It’s not like a Kageyama _forced_ him to. To sum it up, it’s both of their faults. And they both already take responsibility, so it’s even. 

Hinata sighed and put these thoughts to the back of his head, now focusing on finding his house. He stopped floating and walked. He walked over to the path him and Kageyama always take to go home, and he made his way in the opposite direction of the path were it leads to Kageyama’s house. After a while of walking and seeing a familiar area, he found himself staring and a familiar house. A child with no level of maturity could easily tell how nervous Hinata was. 

What should he do when he gets closer to the house? Should he knock? Should he just barge in? 

Hinata suddenly snorted at his stupid questions, he can just faze through the walls. And did he really just ask himself if he should _knock?_ Oh my god, how stupid is he? Kageyama’s right, he really is a dumbass. Hinata walked closer to the small house, and once he was in front of the door, he let himself relaxed and walk through the wall. Maybe he mom was over him already? It has been a while since he died. 

He was met by his oh so tired looking mother, sitting on the couch reading a book. Her eyes were red and puffy, she must have been crying. Hinata’s heart sunk at the scene. It’s only been a few months, of _course_ she couldn’t be over him yet. He was her _son_ for gosh sake. Hinata just felt even more bad now! To top it all off, before he died he didn’t even leave a note! 

His mother closed her book, and put it down. Now that Hinata got a better look at her face, he realized she was so _skinny_. It looked like she hasn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks. Hinata walked over to her boney figure and sat next to her on the couch. He didn’t bother trying to speak to her, he knows she wouldn’t be able to hear him. She continued to sit unmoving, staring blankly at her lap. After a while, she picked up her book again and started reading. Hinata frowned at his mother’s miserable state, wanting to do nothing more than hug her. 

*

Meanwhile back at Kageyama’s, he was still on his computer. Kageyama knew going on the dark web is bad news, but it’s the only way he can find something close to helping Hinata’s appearance. Yes, he’s trying to find clothes for ghosts. And what better place to find that? The dark web. Maybe he can also find some water to clean him, since Hinata is covered in blood. Kageyama doesn’t even remember what Hinata looks like under the blood anymore. 

Kageyama came across this oil that supposedly cleans ghosts. It says ‘If you see a dirty ghost, spray this oil on it and it will be much cleaner.’ It was somewhat sketchy, but literally everything is sketchy on the dark web. Kageyama knows how to use the dark web though. He knows what to click and what not to click, and he knows how to be careful when using it. The oil or whatever this is probably won’t work, but it’s worth a shot. It’s not like Kageyama uses his allowance on anything else but meatbuns.

*

Hinata got up from the coach, sparing one last glance at his mother. He should go see where his sister is now. Hinata went over and walked up the stairs to his sisters room. Once he made it up stairs, he looked around. Everything looked normal, even though everything was the opposite of that. His room was still there, the door still open, the way he left it before he died. No one has touched his room in months is what it looks like. Hinata slowly stepped into his room. 

It was the same. The same old room he remembers, except it was more dusty. He wandered around the room for a bit, nostalgia flooding through him. He smiled as he looked at his bed, the volleyball sheets a mess and almost on the floor. Hinata’s room had always been a mess, he never really cared for it. The least he can fix without it being noticed is picking a pencil up from the floor or something. 

Once he was done with his moment, he left the room and strolled over to his little sister, Natsu’s room. Hinata put his palm to the closed door and sighed, he couldn’t open the door, or else Natsu would notice.

Oh wait.

Hinata face palmed so hard he probably left a bruise. He groaned at his stupidity, and fazed through the door. He was met by a happy looking Natsu, playing with Barbie dolls and coloring there lips with crayons; as if the crayons were lipstick. Hinata smiled warmly at his little sister, walking closer to her. 

She didn’t seem to be sad, which Hinata was surprised by. He always though she would care if he died, they had a strong bond. Or, maybe mom didn’t tell her that he died? Perhaps that’s it. Suddenly, Natsu pouted and sat up from her little spot on the floor, putting her dolls away. She walked over to the door of the room, passing through Hinata’s transparent body. Once she was at the door, she opened it and marched downstairs.

Startled by Natsu’s sudden action, he sputtered and followed her downstairs. Once Hinata made it down stairs, he saw Natsu talking to his mother.

“Mommy, when is Sho-chan coming back from his vacation? It’s been 7 months!” Natsu whined. 

She thinks he’s on vacation?- wait- _7 months? Say what now?_

Hinata choked on air.

“O-oh...um...Natsu, honey....well, he will probably be back soon.” Hinata mother said, startled slightly by Natsu’s question.

“You’ve been saying that forever! Where is Onii-chan?! I want to see him!” Natsu complained, stomping her foot on the ground as she scowled. 

Hinata’s mother looked even more exhausted at this situation, and she let out a big sigh.

“Natsu, I’m not even going to sugar coat this for you. Shouyou is _dead._ He is _dead._ And he’s _never_ coming back.” Hinata’s mother cried in a broken whisper, but it didn’t sound like her words were directed towards Natsu. It sounded as if she was trying to convince _herself_ that Hinata was dead. And that he’s not coming back. 

Natsu gasped, tears prickling in her eyes. 

“W-what? B-but...you said Onii-chan is on vacation! He’s not dead, he’ll come back!” Natsu screamed, even though she didn’t believe her own words. Tears slid down her soft skin, making their way down her jawline and landing onto the wooden floor. 

Hinata winced at the situation, feeling a burning sensation tugging his heart. He felt a lump in his throat, practically begging him to let his emotions out. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t cry. 

Watching Natsu and his mother cry was torture. He wanted to cry with them, hug them, let them know he’s safe and there with them. _That he’s_ _alive._ But he knew that wasn’t true.

  
  
  


So he stayed. So he watched.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _MOM!! IM RIGHT HERE!!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then the world turned black. 

*

It was only when Kageyama was done ordering the oil when, he realized Hinata was no longer in the room. A noise of confusion made its way out of his throat, and he looked around the room. No sight of Hinata. 

Kageyama set his computer on his desk, making sure to correctly close out of the dark web, and opened the door to his room. His eyes scanned the upstairs, searching for that familiar mop of orange hair. Nothing. Kageyama frowned, and walked out the room. 

He made his way downstairs, hoping to see the ginger head. His eyes scanned the living room, nothing. His eyes scanned the kitchen, nothing. Kageyama lingered around, looking in every direction in hopes to find Hinata. 

Sadly, he didn’t find Hinata. He started to silently panic. His hands got clammy and sweaty and he frantically looked around for his friend.

  
  
All that matters is that he finds Hinata. Kageyama sprinted towards the door that leads outside and shoved it open, once again looking around for that tangerine. Nothing.

He felt the urge to scream, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Could this be the feeling when mothers lose their kids? Or when they realize their kids aren’t next to then in the store? 

Could this be the feeling of _fear?_

  
  


Kageyama ran. He didn’t know where he was running too, but he was running. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Shining Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is no where to be found. Kageyama doesn’t take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi hours. We’re getting into the angst. Also sorry for the short chapter!!
> 
> Join my discord server! :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/3SXRWX8r

Opening his eyes, he was met with a bright glow, and he immediately shut his eyes. Once he deemed it okay to open his eyes again, he looked in various ways. 

He didn’t recognize these surroundings. Where was he? 

The more he looked, the more he noticed the beaming light was slowly fading away, making the area look absolutely stunning behind the light. Trees of all sorts surrounded him, creatures and critters roamed free, and it all just seemed like paradise. 

He started in awe at the beautiful place, but it didn’t last very long. He soon became aware of everything that was happening.

Where was he? What is this place? Where is Natsu and Mother? Where is Kageyama? 

Before he could think of any more questions, a sudden voice spoke.

“Hinata Shouyou. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The voice greeted sweetly.

Hinata’s head snapped over to the source of the voice, to be greeted with a beautiful looking girl. She had pink hair as silky as water, as it flowed in the tiny breeze. She wore the most beautiful dress Hinata had ever seen, all kinds of pretty flowers sewn onto the dress. The dress draped over her ankles, stopping right before it could touch the ground. The sun reflected the bright pink on the dress, which held the most stylish patterns on it. 

Hinata blinked at the women, confusion written all over his face. 

“You must be confused. Follow me, I will tell you the answers you seek.” The girl instructed, turning away and walking into the forest. 

Hinata squeaked, scrambling off the floor and catching up to the girl. He began walking side by side with her. The girl acknowledged him by glancing at him, she then gave a tiny smile and turned away. Hinata blushed, stuttering to say something, but eventually gave up and decided to keep quiet. 

The girl kept glancing at Hinata, and then glancing behind her. Hinata stared at her in confusion, before finally getting the message. He apologized and walked a little slower, following her from behind. 

She probably is someone very powerful, I can’t believe I disrespected her!

Before Hinata could think anymore, a soft voice called out to him.

“Hinata, we are here.” The girl said. 

Just as she said this, her and Hinata walked through the last part of the forest, and Hinata was met with the most beautiful place he has ever seen. 

A waterfall was there, the water flowing into a small clearing that had a river. Beautiful flowers of all kinds littered the soft grassy ground, glowing in the sunlight. The sun was started to set, illuminating the land to glow a beautiful orange and yellow. Before Hinata could speak, a booming voice was heard.

“Hinata Shouyou. I've been waiting for you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The loud voice announced.

Hinata squeaked, searching around for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

“Shouyou, you can not see me.” The loud voice chuckled.

“W-what?” Hinata squeaked.

The girl who Hinata has been with, placed her hand on his shoulder.

“That is the power who created our land. The power who created your life.” The girl explained.

A wave of realization hit Hinata.

“Is it...who I think it is?” 

The girl gave Hinata a small smile, and nodded gently. Hinata’s eyes shined, as he relaxed his shoulders and let his guard down. 

“Um...hello?” Hinata called gently.

“Yes, Shouyou.” The booming voice asked.

“Where am I?” Hinata asked.

“In heaven, of course.” 

*

Kageyama kept on running until he was in an unknown area.

Had Hinata abandoned him? Had he run away? Did he grow tired of Kageyama? No- that can’t be it. Hinata is supposed to stay with Kageyama until he dies. There must be some force keeping Hinata from leaving him. He knows it’s selfish but he can’t have Hinata leave. 

Kageyama panted as he furiously looked around the random area he was in, desperate to find the orange mop of hair. He didn’t care that people were looking at him weirdly, he didn’t care that kids were pointing at him saying he was scary, he only cared about Hinata. 

“Shouyou!” Kageyama screamed, gaining more attention from people around him. “Shouyou!! Where are you?!” Kageyama cried, tears streaming down his face.

He was about to yell again, when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he swung his head around; hoping to see orange. But no, it was a girl. Kageyama recognized her, it was that girl from his class. Yuri, was it?

“Hello- Oh! Hey Kageyama-kun!” Yuri chirped happily. When she saw Kageyama’s face, she frowned and rubbed Kageyama’s arm in a soothing way. “Oh, why are you crying?” 

Kageyama, not being in the mood to deal with this girl, shrugged her hand off and sprinted away, looking for Hinata again.

*

Hinata’s eyes widened.

“...h-heaven?! What about Kageyama?!” Hinata panicked.

“Calm down, Shouyou. I’ll explain to you why you are here.” The booming voice said.

“Please tell me.” Hinata pleaded.

“You talked to someone who wasn’t Kageyama. Your words were directed to that person, and that is not aloud. As for Kageyama, his debt is off.” 

Hinata’s jaw hanged open, as he thought of Kageyama panicking at the moment looking for him.

“B-but- I want to go back to Kageyama! Please, let me go back to Kageyama!” Hinata cried. 

“I'm afraid i can’t do that. If you talk to someone who isn’t Kageyama, there is a small chance they will be able to hear you. If the words are directed to them, they will slightly hear you. I don’t want that happening.”

“Please! Please- I promise i won’t talk to anyone else! Just Kageyama! Please! Let me go back to Kageyama!” Hinata sobbed. 

The loud voice sighed sadly.

“There is one way you can go back. But you must be up for the challenge.” The voice said sternly.

“I’ll do it!” Hinata exclaimed proudly.

“Alright. I must take you to limbo. You will wait there, as I count your sins and good deeds. If you have more good deeds that you have sins, I will take you back to earth with Kageyama.” The voice instructed.

“What- but haven’t you already counted my sins and good deeds? If not, why am I in heaven?” Hinata asked, whipping leftover tears out of his eyes. 

“Everyone goes here to meet me, but that doesn’t mean they stay. They get sent to limbo, and I count your deeds.” The voice said. “Not a lot of people have a case like you and Kageyama. With a haunting ghost debt. And very few choose to go back with their person either than go to heaven. You and Kageyama have a strong bond, and it hurts me to see it break. So instead of sending you to heaven if you have good deeds, I’ll send you back with Kageyama.”

*

He didn’t find Hinata.

It was already midnight, and there was still no sign of Hinata. So he was going to be alone. Miwa isn’t home, and Hinata isn't home. Nobody is home. 

Kageyama stepped into his house, sweat and tears mixed onto his face. Hinata was gone. He couldn’t find him. Kageyama closed the door with his head hung down in despair. He wasn’t religious, but he prayed to god that Hinata would somehow come back.

He knows Hinata ran away. How else could he leave? It's not like he can be kidnapped. But he still couldn’t help but worry. Walking upstairs and going to his room, he cried. He flopped down on his bed and cried. All the frustration he has been feeling for months came out. First, Hinata died. Second, his middle school team abandoned him, and know; Hinata left him and he is alone. 

There was no comfort, and there was no Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler, this angst is going to last a couple of chapters.


	5. Only If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets the bathing oil that was meant for Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for more angst yayayay ❤️❤️

Without Hinata, Kageyama was falling apart. Everyday from then on, when he woke up in the morning, it broke his heart to see his favorite person wasn’t sleeping at the inflatable mattress on the floor; that he hadn’t bothered to pick up. It shattered his heart to pieces. When he went to practice at school, he didn’t talk to anyone and was sour when someone tried to talk to him.

And of course Tsukishima just had to point it out today.

They were playing a 3 vs 3. Sugawara, Kageyama, and Tanaka were on one team. Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima were on the other. Ennoshita just watched from the sidelines.

To start the game, they did Rock Paper Scissors to see which team serves first, and Tsukishima’s group won. 

Yamaguchi served poorly, barely just getting the ball over the net. Since the ball wasn’t high enough, it was going to land somewhere in the front of Kageyama’s teams side, but Tanaka quickly received it. The ball flew high up in the air, and Sugawara got into position and set it. 

Kageyama jumped, closing his eyes, and hitting the ball to the other side of the court. A sound as loud as an explosion echoed through the gym as the ball landed on the ground, and then silence filled the court. 

Soon, cheers were heard. Tanaka praised Sugawara and Kageyama for their amazing attack, and again pointing out how Kageyama had his eyes closed. Kageyama just trusted Sugawara to bring the ball to him, that’s all there was to it. 

Usually Kageyama would blush at the praise by the upper class men or deny it, but ever since Hinata left, Kageyama just grunted in response and went to go grab a water bottle from Kiyoko. Gurgling down the water, he heard a voice come from behind him. 

“ You don’t even say thanks when people compliment you?” The familiar voice snickered. 

Immediately knowing who it was, he scowled and turned to face the person calling him out. And, of course, it was Tsukishima. At the moment, Kageyama really wasn’t in the mood to fight, so he simply gave Tsukishima one last glance before turning away again.

“Oh, so you can’t even look at me? Commoners disgust you, don’t they?” Tsukishima laughed.

Kageyama was starting to get sad. It’s true, he was starting to act like his old self. But he didn’t want that. If they knew what was going on they would understand, only...Kageyama can’t tell them. They will think he’s nuts. He took in a deep breath, before shifting his head to look over at Tsukishima. 

Kageyama didn’t make a snarky come back, or make an angry or irritated face at him, he just stared at Tsukishima. Giving off a aura that he wasn’t in the mood to do these insult battles. Tsukishima, getting the message, clicked his tongue and turned away.

After all he did have boundaries. If someone was actually feeling bad about his insults and he wasn’t even irritating them, just making them sad, they he would stop. The reason he makes comments is to annoy them, not to make them feel bad about themselves. He’s cruel, but he isn’t  that  cruel. 

After they finished their 3 vs 3 match, Kageyama’s team winning, they went to individual practice. Kageyama and Sugawara did their attack, Tsukishima practiced his blocks with Daichi, and Tanaka helped Yamaguchi with serving. 

And Ennoshita...he just kinda threw a ball at the wall. 

When Sugawara and Kageyama were practicing, Sugawara accidentally threw the ball to far. 

It seemed obvious is wasn’t going to line up with Kageyama’s attack, so Kageyama stopped his attack mid air and just landed on his feet. Expecting to hear the ball land on the floor, instead, a flash drove past Kageyama. 

Flinching, Kageyama and Sugawara turned their heads to look at what just zoomed past them, and next thing they knew the ball Sugawara set was being received by a boy who looked about 10 years old. 

Sugawara seemed to react to this person, yelling cheerfully, ‘Nishinoya!’ but Kageyama simply stared in surprise.

The ball was swiftly received by this ‘Nishinoya’ guy, and it went flying over the net, landing on the other side of the court. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the guy, and Nishinoya seemed to finally acknowledged him. He faced Kageyama and smiled brightly, skipping over to him.

He immediately reminded Kageyama of Hinata. 

“Your a first year, right?” Nishinoya asked excitedly. 

Kageyama didn’t answer, simply staring at Nishinoya. He acted like Hinata. He’s Hinata’s height. He has Hinata’s  smile. 

He already hated Nishinoya.

They all stood there awkwardly, Kageyama not answering and burning holes into Nishinoya’s face. Sugawara laughed awkwardly, patting Kageyama’s back.

“Um, yea! He is a first year. His name is Kageyama Tobio.” Sugawara said.

Nishinoya’s face lit up —  just like Hinata —  and he beamed at Kageyama.  Just like Hinata. 

“Aren’t you the king of the court?! From Kitagawa Daiichi?!” Nishinoya gasped. “No one ever told me you were on the team!” He huffed, looking over to Daichi.

Daichi stopped his conversation with Tsukishima, and looked over at Nishinoya.

“Your suspension ended?” Daichi asked.

“Uh, yeah! It was only two weeks! Why didn’t you tell me Kageyama-kun would be on the team?!”

The whole time Kageyama was watching them playfully bicker, none of them actually mad, he only hated Nishinoya more. He even  argues  like Hinata! With sucky ass insults! 

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he tried to calm himself down. It would be uncalled for if he suddenly lashed out on Nishinoya, when in the teams perspective, did nothing to upset Kageyama. 

So when Nishinoya looked back at Kageyama and was met with a vicious glare, he balled up his fists and swung them around, yelling out and asking if Kageyama was trying to pick a fight. Kageyama didn’t answer, simply grabbing Nishinoya by his head with an iron grip. 

Sugawara squeaked an apology to Kageyama before prying Nishinoya away from him, yelling at him to calm down. Kageyama let go of his head, causing Nishinoya and Sugawara to stumble back slightly. 

Tanaka was laughing obnoxiously and pointing towards them, while Daichi looked like he was absolutely done with life. Tsukishima didn’t pay any mind to what was happening just across the court, instead taking off his glasses and cleaning the fog off of them. 

After successfully getting Nishinoya and Kageyama apart, Nishinoya went to go practice his receives against the wall. Sugawara and Kageyama continued performing their fast attack, succeeding a small portion amount of times, and also failing a big portion of times. 

After all, they were still getting used to this. It isn’t easy attacking with your eyes closed, especially if your not exactly certain the ball is going to be there. But, Kageyama had no other option than to trust Sugawara. Sugawara is very trustworthy though, so it wasn’t too big of a problem. 

When the day ended, Kageyama went home even grumpier than when he went to school. He felt like lashing out on something. Anger pooled in his stomach, the aura around him turning dark and unapproachable. He walked passed some people, and with his intimidating stance and face, some screamed out of horror. Now Kageyama only felt  more angry.

He didn’t bother apologizing. He just shot them a cold glare and continued walking.

Feet stomping on the ground dramatically, Kageyama huffed in a breath, clenching his teeth so hard it was starting to hurt. He  hated  that Nishinoya guy. He was wearing  Hinata’s  smile. That smile belongs to  Hinata.  What right does he have to steal it?!

_Tobio, stop. Your being ridiculous._

And his brain his right. He is being stupid. Nishinoya doesn’t even know Hinata exists, or,  existed.  It’s not his fault he acts like Hinata.

_Try to think off the things he and Hinata don’t have in common._

Kageyama inhaled a breath and exhaled, subsiding his anger. 

Nishinoya’s voice is definitely more deeper than Hinata’s squeaky voice, especially when he yelled. Nishinoya acts slightly more sinister than Hinata, he is definitely a pervert. He’s a little more aggressive than Hinata, and probably more dirty minded. 

Kageyama’s teeth unclenched, his anger slowly fading away. Yeah. Nishinoya was _way_ different than Hinata. Nothing to get angry about. 

Sighing, he shook his head and started to walk normally, instead of stomping like a toddler who threatened to run away because their mom wouldn’t let them have candy. He slipped his hands in his pants pockets, and dropped his head, looking at the ground. Once he made it to his house, he silently opened the door. 

Miwa still isn’t home.

Well, it’s been only about a month. Another month left to go till she comes back. Kageyama could only wonder where she went. Perhaps work? She  is a hair stylist. Her shop is in Tokyo, so maybe it’s been busy. No, that can’t be it. In her note it said she couldn’t tell him where she left. If it was work, she was definitely tell him. 

Now, he was kinda completing Hinata’s secret FBI agent Miwa theory. 

Pushing that naive thought away, he shook his head. As he shook his head, his eyes caught something on the ground. It was a package. It wasn’t from a company or anything, so it definitely earned a suspicious look for Kageyama. The package was simply wrapped in a black trash bag, tape scatted all over it to fit the large trash bag on the little box.

Confused, Kageyama picked it up. No sticker indicating the address or who the person that was supposed to get this was called. 

Despite his suspicion, he brought the box inside the house an pod set it on the kitchen table. Sitting down on the chair, he stared at the box, trying to guess what it was. Did he order anything? No, he doesn’t remember-

Oh.

The ghost oil from the dark web, that was meant for Hinata.

Kageyama’s breath hitched at the realization, and he slowly moved his hands towards the box, touching it. Slowly, he removed the trash bag and was now gripping the box. 

He grabbed the flaps of the box, and opened it. Inside was a cup, with a lid to prevent the liquid from spilling out. Gently grabbing the cup, Kageyama removed it from the box and set it on the counter. There was also a paper instructing how to use the liquid, but it was written in English.

What was he going to do with this now? 

This oil was meant for Hinata. Now that Hinata is gone, what was the use for this?

If only Hinata was here. 

If only Hinata was here, he could use this oil and stop looking like someone who got ran over. 

If only Hinata was here, Kageyama could stop being lonely.

If only Hinata was here, Kageyama wouldn’t be depressed.

If only Hinata was here, Kageyama would be happy.

If only Hinata was here...

Kageyama would stop questioning why Hinata abandoned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably hate me at this point for all this sadness, but i promise, things will get better. Not so soon, but they will.
> 
> I’m sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter. I had actually finished the chapter on the 31st of December, but it was deleted because I forgot to save it. So I’m sorry. I promise I’ll get next chapter out much quicker and to make it up, it’ll be 5,000 words.
> 
> Join my discord server :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/3SXRWX8r


	6. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and the girl go to a waterfall, and Hinata is able to wash away all the blood on him. Then, Hinata gets hit with a answer to a question he regretted ever asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this

Feet patted on the ground, the grass muting the noise it would have made. His arms swayed back and forth as he skipped through the clearing in the forest. 

His skipping came to a halt as the girl that was leading him through the forest came to an abrupt stop. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

She turned to face him and shook her head. She grabbed the hem of her pink dress and picked it up gently so she could sit on the soft grass. 

The sunlight that shaded through the trees glowed on her silky strawberry blonde hair, making her look like an angel. Hinata sat down with her, looking at her expectantly. 

“How about we rest for a bit.” She smiled at Hinata. 

“But i’m not tired.” Hinata frowned.

“I know, I am not either. What I mean is, how about we take in the sites of this lovely forest?” 

Hinata let out a small ‘okay’ and sat on the ground more comfortably, shifting his legs in a criss-cross form, and leaving his hands resting on his lap. 

The girl sat in a kneeling form, sitting on the back of her legs. Her skirt that was attached to her bodice puddled around her body, and laid softly on the ground. Hinata’s bare legs felt a little uncomfortable on the dirt and grass, but he didn’t think too much about it. 

The girl glanced at Hinata’s uncomfortable shifting, and smiled softly. 

“Would you like me to fix that for you?” She asked, her voice coming out silky and sweet. 

Hinata twisted his attention over to her, giving her a questioning look. She laughed softly. 

“I can change your clothes if you’d like. I can’t take the blood off of your skin, though.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened, as he nodded frantically. The girl laughed again, bringing her hand up over Hinata’s head. Hinata stopped nodding, and watched the girl as she did her thing. 

She twirled her hand a little, and suddenly, Hinata felt his green volleyball shorts becoming pants. His bloody jersey changed into a clean white shirt, but his wrists stayed jagged and bloody. The girl eyed said wrists, and frowned.

“I’m sorry I can’t clean those up. I don’t have power like that.” She sighed.

“It's fine.” Hinata shook his head, smiling. 

Suddenly, the girl lit up and she smiled widely.

“Oh, I know what I can do!” She gasped.

“What?” Hinata asked, startled by the sudden change of atmosphere. 

She gently grabbed Hinata’s hand, and sat up. Hinata sat up along with her, and waited for whatever she was going to do. She tightened her grip on his hand and started running. Hinata squeaked in surprise, but soon let himself be dragged. 

Their feet stomped on the grass, and they were no longer in the clearing. They ran through the trees, jumping over logs, and dodging rocks. Hinata didn’t know when or why, but somewhere during this he started to laugh. And the girl was laughing too. 

Maybe being stuck here wasn’t so bad. 

The rest of the run was a blur, but soon they made it to whatever destination the girl was trying to get them too. A waterfall? 

“...” 

“...”

“...Go in.” 

Hinata twisted his neck over to the girl.

“What?”

“Go to the waterfall.” 

“...Why?”

“Just do it. It’ll help you.” 

Hinata nodded slowly, and reluctantly walked into the river connected to the waterfall. His feet stepped on the river's bottom, and he walked towards the waterfall. 

He reached a bloody hand to it, and soon the water was covering his hand. It wasn’t cold, but a relaxing warm. Taking his hand out, it wasn’t bloody anymore. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

His eyes widened, and he snapped his head over to the girl that stayed at bay. She gave a reassuring smile, beckoning him to go deeper in the waterfall. Hinata turned his head away, closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, and dipped in the water. 

A heavy feeling consumed him as he went through the waterfall, feeling the water wash all over him. Soon, he was behind the waterfall, and there was water in his ear.

Bringing his hand up to his ear, he stuck a finger in his ear and thrusted it. Once the water was out of his ear, he looked down at his soaking body, and his injury on his wrists were gone, including all the blood. 

He smiled wide and bright, touching himself all over his body where there used to be blood. 

All the blood was gone. 

His creamy pale skin was now visible, and it felt so much better to be clean. Ignoring his aching legs from walking through the heavy water in the river, he ran through the waterfall again, coming out from the front again and seeing his friend sitting on the edge of the river. 

He tried his best to sprint in the water, and soon got to the edge of the river with the girl. He pulled himself out the river, the girl helping him, and immediately showed her how all the blood was gone. She smiled the whole time as Hinata rambled about how happy he is, and laughed with him. 

“Thank you so much! um... Sutorenjā-san.” He trailed off we he realized he didn’t know her name. 

“Haha! I’m no alien!” The girl laughed. “I’m a angel, I watch over the people who come here. Sometimes for people’s judgment to be finished, it takes months, days, years. It’s a long process. I want to keep the people company so they won’t be too bored. 

Hinata smiled sheepishly, scratching his neck in embarrassment for his mistake. 

“I always thought as soon as you die your judgment has already been done.” Hinata frowned. 

“No, it takes a while. Every person does so many sins and so many good deeds, it takes some time to count them all.” The girl sighs. “But, I have a feeling your a good person.” 

Hinata smiled at her, but it slowly dropped into a thin line as he realized some things. That means he’s going to be here a long time. What’s even worse, it’s only been a couple of hours here. He slowly looked away, deciding the trees looked very interesting now. 

What was this angels name? Was it too rude to ask her? Hinata wondered. He might as well ask.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

The girl looked over to him with smile. 

“Well, I’m not Sutorenjā-san,” The girl laughed. “My names Ichika.” 

Hinata nodded, looking back at the trees. “First or last name?” He asked in a mumble, seeming dazed.

“First name. I don’t share my last name.” She said, but Hinata couldn’t see her expression. 

The two stayed silent, neither saying anything for a long time. A disenchanted feeling washed over Hinata, and he couldn’t help but frown at the thought of waiting days in this forest. 

“...how long am I going to be here?” Hinata whispered.

The girl frowned, looking down at the ground.

“The time here is different than the time on earth. We’ve been here for...two hours. It’s been 2 weeks on earth.” She informed. 

Hinata’s eyes widened, and he choked on his own saliva. No way. No fucking way it’s been 2 weeks. Kageyama must be  devastated.  He was Kageyama’s only friend, he must be so lonely. The girl seemed to notice Hinata’s distressed aura, and she rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“If I’m going to be here for  years  it’s going to be so much more on earth! No- I  _have_ to get back!” Hinata panicked. “How much is one day?!” 

She slowly retreated her hand away from Hinata’s shoulder, and placed it on her lap. 

“One day is...almost 6 months.” She mumbled.

Hinata frantically studied her face, trying to see if this was just a sick joke or any type of clue she wasn’t serious. Finding nothing, his shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground in despair. He mumbled over and over, ‘please, please, please.’ because he couldn’t stay here. He needed to be with  Kageyama. 

With his  _best friend._

Thinking about a life without Kageyama seemed unnatural and disoriented. His mouth was slack and dry and he tried to hold back his tears.

The girls sympathetic face turned even more sad, as she shook her head, silently telling him she couldn’t do anything. Hinata stood up quickly, his fatigue jittering a little but he completely ignored it, and screamed.

“ _I NEED TO GO TO KAGEYAMA!”_

Next thing Hinata knew, he was falling on a familiar bed. 


	7. Hinata-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama visits Hinata’s mother’s house.

He knew he wouldn’t need this oil. Hinata isn’t here, and probably won’t come back, so he has no use for it. But he just couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. Some part of him, a little part of him, held onto the thought that Hinata was going to come back. 

That part of him clung onto that thought like it’s life depended on it. Kageyama wanted to knock some sense into that part of him, tell them to let it go, but he couldn’t. He believed Hinata isn’t coming back, but he doesn’t  want  to believe it. Yet he still does. He doesn’t know why. 

As he sat at the table, millions of thoughts squirming into his head, his mind somehow landed onto Hinata’s parents. Why is he thinking about Hinata’s parents? Hell if he knows. 

Hinata’s parents have probably been a mess. Kageyama  knew  that — how could they  not be heartbroken? Their son died and they don’t even know why — and he couldn’t help but feel bad. It was partly his fault Hinata died, but nobody knows that. 

Nobody remembers Hinata ever existed. The sad truth is, Hinata’s death made no impact to the world. Maybe his old friends were sad, but they probably have forgotten about him already. It’s been almost a year since Hinata died. He died around the beginning of his third year in middle school- so yeah. About a year. 

Now that Kageyama thought about it, he probably really needs to give Hinata’s parents a apology. The thing is, he won’t  only get crap for it, but he could actually go to jail for that. It counts as suicide baiting, right? 

On second thought, no apology. Maybe he can just give them a visit, see how they are doing. 

He sat up from the kitchen table, and grabbed the box, putting the oil back in and closing it. Clutching the box tightly, he hugged it to his chest, and walked upstairs to his room. Once getting to his room, he opened the door and set the box on his desk. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a jacket, swinging it over his regular shirt. 

His shoes made clicking noises as Kageyama trotted downstairs, grabbing his phone and leaving the house. 

Now, where was Hinata’s house again? His walking took a halt, as he tried to recall a time where Hinata said where his house was. Hinata said something about the trail when they walked home from school, he remembers. 

Nodding to himself, he continued walking, this time going to the trail that he goes through to get home. Once there, he realized the trail had broken apart, and one was leading to the left, and the other was to the right. Kageyama came from the left...so that must mean Hinata’s house is on the right. 

Kageyama eagerly speed walked down to road, looking around for a house mildly familiar from Hinata’s description of it. 

_“...It isn’t very big. Has a nice garden, and I’ll tell you this, we have a LOT of pumpkins! Natsu loves pumpkin pie. I personally don’t like it, but it’s fine...”_

Next thing he knew, his eyes were gazing upon a house that fit the description. Only...

It looks like the garden hasn’t been tended to it  quite  a while. The pumpkins were dead and mushy, thick mold spread across them. Kageyama grimaced at them, and reluctantly walked over to the door of the house. Bringing his hand up slightly, his stuck out his pointer finger and rang the doorbell. It took a while for it to be answered, but soon he was greeted with a bony figure. 

It was Hinata-san.

Her dull eyes lit up for a second, before fading away and turning disoriented. Her mouth formed into a forced smile, but the bags under her eyes said different. She also looked like she hadn’t eaten a proper meal in  ages. 

Kageyama frowned at the poor woman’s condition, but pretended not to notice it.

“Can I help you?” Hinata-san asked sweetly.

“Are you Hinata-san?” Kageyama asked, but he already knew the answer from the striking resemblance.

Her eyes widened a bit, before turning back to normal. She nodded hesitantly, setting her hand on the side of the doorframe as she leaned on it, showing exhaustion with every movement she made.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked, her forced smile widening, and Kageyama had to hold back a cringe. Hinata-san made room for Kageyama to go in the house, and he did just that.

Walking into the house, it was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, unwashed dishes in the sink and some sitting around in the living room, the entertainment center was dusty; looking as if no one has been near it in a long time. Grimacing to himself, he decided to decline the offer to sit on the couch, and stayed standing. They stayed in silence for a moment, before it was broken.

“Well, what brings you here, darling?” Hinata-san asked, smiling up at Kageyama. “Are you...a friend of Shouyou’s? Perhaps?” She asked, her smile dropping slightly but forcing its way back up. 

Kageyama didn’t say anything, simply just nodded and watch as Hinata-san’s fingers fidgeted nervously. 

“Ah...I see.” She mumbled. Her eyes trailed down to the ground, deciding the dusty floor looked really interesting right now. She didn’t say anything else, having a small and silent agreement with Kageyama that she didn’t want to talk about it. 

Hinata-san’s smile finally dropped, replaced with a frown. Kageyama didn’t know how to comfort her, so he simply stayed quiet as he watched her silently grief. 

What got Kageyama to panic was how tears started to form in her eyes. He flinched as he watched her weep, not doing anything. 

It felt horrible to just watch the poor mother cry silently, but what could he do? Hug her?

_Hug her._

Oh. 

Hugging isn’t a Kageyama thing. He only ever hugged Hinata and his grandpa, and even then he rarely did it. But...this seems acceptable. He can’t just leave the woman to cry on her own.

Hesitantly, he reached a hand out to her, and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched, lifting her head up a tiny bit to look eye to eye at Kageyama. Kageyama’s face was apathetic, but inside he  really was sad . 

Kageyama reached out his other hand to the mother’s other shoulder, and pulled her off the couch, making her stand up. Tears sled down her chin, going down her jaw and falling on the ground. Hinata-san was shorter than Kageyama, so when he pulled her in for a hug her face dug into his chest. 

That’s when she let it all out.

She sobbed, clutching onto Kageyama as if he was her life support. All of her pent up frustration and sadness went into the hug, and she let it go. She sobbed and sobbed, and she didn’t know when but suddenly Kageyama started to hug her just as hard. He wasn’t crying, but he probably was in the inside. She could tell he felt the same. He knew about Hinata. He knew Hinata was gone. 

Hinata-san could tell Kageyama cared for her son. She could tell he was a friend.  A real friend. 

Hinata-san’s crying died down and soon turned into occasional sniffles or hiccups. Her tight grip on Kageyama slowly disappeared, replaced by a gentle squeeze. Kageyama and Hinata-san hugged for a couple more seconds with neither saying anything. It was better to be silent. Because neither of them wanted to admit what they knew was true.

Suddenly and with no context, Kageyama heard loud stomping that was coming from the stairs. He turned his head, and was greeted with a...girl Shouyou? 


End file.
